Please Don't Leave Me!
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: When Double D has to leave for a trip Ally keeps begging him to stay. Why? I suck at summaries please read.


**This was another EenE dic I thought of while camping and I only recently found it.**

**This one and my Songfic Broken are the only ones that are about Eene I might or might not do more don't know. **

**I meant I post these sooner but Internet beingdumb so enjoy.**

**I don't own anything only Ally and this story.**

**Enjoy andreview.**

* * *

Double D was in his room making sure he was packed. His parents had heard of a distant relative of his that had died. So now they were making him go. He would have to go up state to Washington. He didn't really want to go, but he had no choice. The only thing he was worried about was his girlfriend Ally. She had been acting weird, ever since he told her he was leaving 4 days ago. It wasn't that she was clingy, it's just that something told her to stop him from going. She had tried a few times before to make him stay. Mostly phony calls from their job saying they needed him to work the day he left. But he had already been told by his boss that they didn't need him at work. He wasn't sure why Ally was so against him leaving. It was just going to be a few days. He couldn't help but wonder why she was trying so hard to make him stay. He had zipped up his black duffle bag, when he heard his door open and close. He turned and saw none other than Ally standing up against the door her hands behind her back. He shook his head at her then smiled at her.

Ally looked down with a sad face and her eyes filled with worry. "Your not stopping me Ally. I have to go." He said as he placed his duffle bag on the floor. Ally sighed and walked over to him. "But you can't." She said. He looked at her with a arched eyebrow. Why couldn't he go? "Why not? I don't have a choice here Ally." He said. He then noticed something was missing, make that 2 something's. His beanie and his shoes. He looked at Ally tapping his foot. "Okay Ally where are they? I have to go soon." He said in a stern voice. Ally shook her head at him. "No. You can't go. Just hear me out." She said. Double D thought for a minute. That would give him a explanation for why Ally was acting strange and preventing him from leaving. "Okay. Explain." He said. Ally looked at him still full of worry. She then walked up to him and kissed him. He looked at her knowing this was one of her ways of sugar coating bad news. He played alone till they parted.

"You know I love you right?" She asked. It was silly of her. Of course he knew she loved him. He loved her. He nodded at her. She looked at him then sighed. "I ...I had a vision a week ago. Where you were at the airport getting ready to board your plane. When all of a sudden some maniac runs down the lanes and he's got a gun. And he's just shooting everywhere. And.." She stopped and started to tear up. Double D looked at Ally she was really worried and scared. He had never seen her this upset before. "A-and you were k-killed! In the massacre!" She sobbed. He wasn't shocked, that thought would've scared him too. He placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek and whiped her tears away. He looked at her with a small smile. He wasn't going to die and just leave her. He loved her too much to do that. "Ally I'm not going to leave you...Not ever." He said and kissed her forehead as she calmed herself down. Ally calmed down but still didn't want him to leave. Double D found a second pair of shoes and put then on and figured he forget the hat. But just when he was about to open the door Ally stood in his way. "Ally I-" He was cut off by Ally's mouth. She figured making out with him would keep him quiet for a moment. It kept him quiet but he was still suspicious about what she was going to do.

He was too busy thinking. That he hadn't realized Ally had shoved him onto his bed. So now he was lying on his back on his bed, with a upset and persistent Ally on top. They parted. Double D looked at Ally with suspicion as she looked at him with a mix of want and worry. "Ally..." He said but was hushed sweetly by Ally. Ally kissed his fore head then rested her fore head on his. "Please...please don't leave me...Stay... I'm so scared..." She whispered to him. "Please just stay...I'll give you everything you want...Please don't leave.." She whispered. Then he realized what she was trying to do. She was trying to use his desires against him to make him stay. He moved his head away from her. As Ally started kissing his cheek. Then he sighed and pushed Ally off him. He looked at her and shook his head. She let out another broken sob. "P-please please..Don't leave me.." Ally begged. He walked up to her and kissed her. He held her close and told her he'd be alright and not to worry. He kisses her again. Picked up his stuff and left for the airport. But as a extra precaution to make sure Ally didn't follow him. He locked the apartment door as he left.

* * *

He drove to the airport. But he couldn't get his mind off it. Ally would go so far as having sex with him to make him stay home and miss one trip. She was either obbsesvie or over protective of him. Probably both. He walked over into the boarding lane. But kept checking behind his back for Ally. Then stopped knowing she couldn't of known he had locked the door. But before he could get on his plane. He heard high pitch screams. He turned and saw everyone running out of the building, as security guards were running towards the commotion going on west of the building. But he heard them scream too. He heard gunshots. Ally's vision was coming true. He turned to run but all the exits were blocked or closed. A tall man in a black ski mask faced his back glaring at him. He shot at him. But he couldn't dodge it he hadn't noticed him. But just when he was about to go turn. Someone had gotten in the bullet's way before it could hit him. His eyes widen with fear. It was Ally. She had took the shot. And was now bleeding from her chest. "Ally!" Double D screamed as the gun man ran off. He grabbed Ally just as she was about to fall. He held her close and looked at her with tears in his eyes. She looked at him drained and slowly loosing the battle. "Oh my god Ally! Please hang on! You'll be alright!" He said to her as he tried to stop the bleeding. "D-double d...listen..." She said harshly as blood left her mouth. He looked at her with tear filled eyes. "I-I...I love you..." Ally said and closed her eyes as lights and sirens blared.

* * *

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Ally opened her eyes. She knew this wasn't heaven or purgatory. She was in a hospital. She looked over and saw a blond boy with electric blue tips staring blankly at a small TV. She knew who. "Edd?" She asked in a low voice. The boy gasped and turned to her with tear stained eyes. "A-Ally!" He gasped. He ran too her and hugged her tightly in tears. "Thank god your alive!" He said as he held her tightly too afraid to let go. "Double D? Your crying." She said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I was worried about you.." He said and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. As the kiss deepened. They parted needing air. He looked at her and rested his forehead against hers. "I thought I lost you.." He said. "I thought I lost you too." Ally said and hugged him. He looked at Ally and kissed her forehead. He still had tears in his eyes but they were happy ones.

* * *

A week later. Ally and Double D were now home. Edd had tricked the doctors into letting her go home. So now all he had to do was change her bandages ever once in a while.

* * *

(Double D's work room. His POV.)

I was working on a pal of mine laptop. He's paying me 150$ for fixing it. I stopped for a minute and glanced up at the clock. "Oh Shit." I growled when I realized the time. I stopped working and walked out to me and Ally's bedroom. Where Ally was she had gotten hurt it was all my fault if only I had listened to her. But I thank god that she's alive. I open the door and see Ally over in her wardrobe. I walk in and shut the door quietly. But Ally still noticed me either way. Ally turned to me. "Oh it's you." She said sweetly. I nodded and walked up to her. "You feeling okay?" I asked as I hugged her. "Not alot of pain today but some blood." She said and lifted her shirt up slightly. I saw her bandaged up shoulder and back it's was a bit bloody. I looked at her with sad eyes and gently placed a hand on her bandaged shoulder. "Hey it's alright..." She said and kissed me. I held her close still felling guilty about the whole incident. We parted and I looked at her still filled with guilt. "I'm alright Double D you don't have to keep kicking yourself over me...I'm alright really." She assured me. I nodded slightly. We kissed again. I laid my arms around her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was my angel my beautiful angel, I couldn't imagine my live without her. She saved me from my pain and misery. This time I've had with her been my happiest. Before I was hurt and broken. But now I have someone who actually cares for me. We parted and looked at each other and stayed close to one another in a embrace. Ally nuzzled my chin and kissed my forehead. Then she tackled me on to our bed.

Wait what?

I looked at her a bit confused. Then she kissed me again. I knew what was on her mind. Before I probably would've pissed my pants at the thought of a girl even wanting to screw with me. But this is different she loves me and I love her. How can I say no...

* * *

**You get what's happening ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please review**


End file.
